Conventionally, anthracene has been used in a variety of intended usages such as pesticides and storage stabilizers of wood, paints, etc., as well as basic materials for producing epoxy resins and carbon black, basic materials for synthesizing anthraquinone dyes, and the like.
In addition, since anthracene is a condensed polycyclic aromatic compound in which three benzene rings are condensed, it has characteristic features such as structural hardness, high carbon density, high melting point and high refractive index, as well as useful characteristics such as ability to emission of fluorescence by an action of π electron upon irradiation with ultraviolet rays, and the like. In an effort to more practically utilize such characteristics as additional values, a variety of developments of applications of anthracene have been attempted. So far, various anthracene derivatives have been developed as materials having high additional values in a large variety of technical fields.
For example, introduction of a (meth)acrylate group into 9, 10 positions of anthracene to give a polymerizable monomer enables a photocurable polymer that acts as a sensitizing agent of photoradical polymerization (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2007-99637, etc.), as well as a polymer having ultraviolet ray absorptive capacity and flame retardance (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2008-1637, etc.) to be obtained.
In addition, also in the field of photoresists, radiation sensitive resin compositions having advantages such as high sensitivity, high resolving ability, high etching resistance, low sublimability, etc., (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2005-346024, etc.), as well as antireflection films capable of preventing intermixing with a resist resin (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H7-82221, etc.), and the like can be obtained using anthracene.
Moreover, applications of anthracene to intended usages for organic photo conductors (OPC), organic electroluminescent devices, organic solar cells, organic light emitting diodes and the like as materials for electron transport or luminescent materials (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2009-40765, etc.).
In addition, taking advantages of a characteristic feature of having a high refractive index, anthracene has been used not only as optical materials, but also as hologram recording materials by mixing with a material having high refractive index, a material having low refractive index and a sensitizing pigment, etc., to permit recording of moire screen patterns upon exposure (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H6-295151, etc.).
On the other hand, with regard to bisphenol compounds having at least two aromatic rings, for example, bisphenolfluorene has been used for producing various types of novel polymers such as e.g., epoxy resins, polycarbonate resins, acrylate resins, arylic oligomers and the like, by means of reactivity of a hydroxyl group bound to the aromatic ring in the molecule, and/or the aromatic ring per se (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H9-328534, etc.). Resins derived from these bisphenol compounds are employed in a variety of intended usages such as optical materials, electronic materials and the like. Accordingly, bisphenol compounds have particularly attracted attention due to having various reactivities, and versatility that allows for a large variety of developments of applications.
Therefore, development of a novel compound having an anthracene skeleton and a bisphenol structure that enables advanced functionalization of a material, and achievement of new characteristics has been desired.